


Sew Your Heart On My Sleeve

by edsheeran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, and a slight detour to a radio station au, and everyone is tired and stressed, but then there's harry who is figuring his life out, featuring your fav otp as roommates, it's finals week, so basically this is an uni au, with some added holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edsheeran/pseuds/edsheeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a dream and ends with a kiss.</p><p>Or the one where there's 5 days of finals, 4 “holy shit” moments, 3 sneaky friends, 2 flatmates, and 1 kiss to seal the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sew Your Heart On My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my soulmate, the Louis to my Harry and all that fluffy wonderfulness. Happy birthday, darling :) xx
> 
> & I know, I thought I was retired, too, but funny story:
> 
> The night I finished my finals, I hung out with a bottle of wine and when I woke up the next morning, I had outlined this fic and wrote a solid 2,000 words of it. I don't recall the planning process at all, but I still went with the ideas I had while drunk. I hope you all enjoy it :)
> 
> P.S. this fic has nothing to do with the story "Sew Your Heart To My Sleeve." The two stories have similar titles, but different story lines.

**M O N D A Y**

Harry placed a plate of freshly baked cookies on the coffee table before sitting down next to Louis. He checked his phone to see if his opponent in Trivia Crack had their turn yet.

“You’re addicted, Haz,” Louis said as he looked up from his laptop. “I don’t think it’s healthy for you to sit on your phone all day when you have finals to worry about.”

Frowning at his phone, Harry locked the screen and let it rest on his lap. “It’s called Trivia Crack for a reason, Lou. If you just download the app, you’ll see.”

Louis snorted. “Maybe after I finish this twenty page paper and do my presentation and turn in my portfolio.”

“You’re no fun.” Harry picked up a cookie and took a bite. After he swallowed he said, “And, just to point out, I baked an entire batch of cookies perfectly while playing.”

“I’m sure you did,” Louis said sarcastically, turning back to his laptop.

“I did.”

“Mhmm.”

Harry puffed out a breath of air. “Louis.”

“Yeah?”

Instead of replying, Harry leaned over and took the laptop away from Louis. Before Louis could ask what he was doing, Harry smirked and then kissed him. Louis made a small noise in appreciation and turned his body, so he could wrap his arms around Harry’s shoulder.

When they part, Louis looked Harry dead in the eye and said, “I still think you should delete that app.”

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled back. “Never.”

“We’ll see about that!” And the next thing Harry knew, Louis grabbed the pillow behind him and started hitting him over the head with it. It was so ridiculous that Harry started laughing, closing his eyes as he wheezed out laugh after laugh.

Moments like this one felt natural, like they were supposed to happen and like they would always happen. Moments like this one were small, but full of love and fondness and everything it should be. Moments like this one were sweet and were something to hold on to.

But there was one thing that was wrong with this moment—it wasn’t real.

Harry woke up from his nap, still groggy and barely functioning, and stared at his ceiling. _What the fuck was that_ , he asked himself, thinking back to the dream he just had.

The thing about Harry was that he rarely remembered his dreams. The last time he recalled them was the week of midterms when he was swamped with assignments that seemed impossible to complete. He remembered dreaming about drowning because of how overwhelmed he was. That dream was what made him slow down and figure things out. But this dream? He wasn’t sure where it came from.

It was finals week and it sucked how so much of his final grades relied on these exams and last assignments. And yes, he was stressed out, but every single uni student was this week. Harry honestly didn’t get it. Louis was his flatmate and his best friend, and that was where it ended.

Next to him on his nightstand, Harry’s phone buzzed. He reached over to grab it, but stopped when he saw his alarm clock and noticed what time it was. “Fuck,” he muttered, forgetting about his phone and throwing his sheets off of his body. He had about fifteen minutes before he had to be at work.

Harry had an exam this morning that he did fairly well on, but all the studying completely tired him out. When he got back to his flat, he decided to take a nap before studying for this next final, but once he fell asleep, he slept for a solid three hours. Whoops.

Getting up, Harry found the clothes he wore to his final and ran out of his room and into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed before running back to his room to grab his shoes and his keys. He knew he had to eat, but there wasn’t enough time, so he grabbed a packet of Louis’ poptarts despite the fact that he absolutely despised poptarts.

Just as Harry opened the front door, Louis walked out of his room with an empty mug in his hands. “Oh, I’m glad I caught you before you left. I tried waking you up, but you were out cold.”

Harry shrugged. “I was tired.”

“I bet.” Louis walked into the kitchen and placed his mug in the sink. “Are you still up for hanging out with the boys tonight?”

“Yeah. Yeah of course,” Harry answered.

Louis smiled. “Great.” He paused for a couple seconds, the corners of his mouth twitching. “Are those my poptarts?”

“I need to go to work. Bye Louis!” Harry responded, an octave louder than necessary, probably to block out Louis laughing at him. He let the door close behind him and scolded himself the entire way to his shitty receptionist job in the university’s advisement office for being late.

If you asked Harry, it was that weird dream’s fault and no one else’s. His mind was too busy piecing together a picture that was completely made up. It was fabricated, really. He and Louis? Together? Like a couple?

Get out of here.

**

It was just past midnight when they were standing outside of Niall’s flat. They were supposed to have a lads night around seven, but Liam got held up at his internship and Harry had left his phone at home and missed the entire thread of conversation about the plans for the night.

When they finally had the group together, they decided to have a late dinner and see where it went from there. But it didn’t seem to be going anywhere.

“I’m sorry. I just . . .” Liam had his hands over his stomach and breathed out. “I’m honestly feeling shit. I dunno why.”

Harry nodded in understanding. “Get some rest. You can’t afford to get sick this week out of all weeks.”

“Yeah, Haz is right,” Louis agreed. “Go home.”

“You two are so married,” Niall commented and Louis stuck his tongue out at him. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and stepped toward his door. “And Li, it’s fine. I rather not have you get sick in my living room. Feel better and all that.”

Louis turned around and saw Zayn resting against the brick wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. He sighed. “I hate having to wake him up.” He walked over to Zayn and nudged his arm. “Zayn, hey. Zayn wake up. It’s cold out here. Trust me, you don’t want to sleep here.”

Zayn mumbled. “Leave me alone.”

“Not a chance.” Louis grabbed Zayn’s arm and yanked him, making him stumble forward. Louis pushed him towards Liam. “Drop him off, will ya?”

“Yeah, of course.” Liam threw an arm around Zayn’s waist for support. “We’ll see you lads later. Best of luck on your finals.”

As Liam and Zayn walked towards Liam’s car, Niall unlocked his door and went inside with Harry and Louis behind him. Niall flipped on the lights and asked, “Either of you want a drink?”

The kitchen overlooked the living room and Harry sat down on the couch as he replied yes. Niall grabbed three beers from the fridge and placed them on the counter. He opened his junk drawer and pulled out a bottle opener, handing it to Louis who was standing with him in the kitchen.

Harry realized then that maybe he shouldn’t have sat down yet, but before he could offer to help, Louis met his eyes and said, “I got you, darling.”

“Thanks, babe,” Harry replied with a grin.

Niall shut a drawer and rolled his eyes. “What did I say outside? Married. Totally married. You two could totally make people believe you’re together, I hope you know. That was just proof.”

Louis picked up a beer in each hand and brought it over to Harry. He sat down next to him and threw an arm over the back of the couch for good measure.

“We don’t have to hide anymore,” Harry stage-whispered. “It’s just Niall. He gets it.”

Louis shushed him. “Not yet, Harry.”

Harry had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “But our love, Lou. It’s too strong to keep quiet.”

Niall raised his beer and in a toast, he said, “Here, here.”

The three of them laughed and moved on to the next thing, which was to pick a movie to watch. While Niall and Louis fought over Fast Five and The Little Mermaid, Harry found himself staring at nothing in particular and distracted with the thought of how it would be if he and Louis were together.

**T U E S D A Y**

Showers. Simple concept, really. Water, soap, shampoo, conditioner, and some more water. Nothing all that crazy happened while Harry spent fifteen minutes under the spray and forced himself to wake up.

But then today, as Harry was lathering his hair with his favorite shampoo, a dangerous thought crossed his mind. He imagined how different this shower would be if he was sharing the tiny space with someone else. He imagined how it would feel to feel someone pressed against his back and how it would to have someone else’s hands in his hair.

His eyes snapped open the second this ambiguous someone turned into Louis, causing Harry to slip in the shower and knock over the line of soaps and bath salts and conditioners he and Louis have in the corner of the tub.

Harry stood there for a moment, hunched over like he still had time to save all the bottles that were on the ground. The water was hitting him on the shoulder and he should just continue on with the shower, but his own imagination just caught him off guard.

From the hallway, Louis knocked on the door after hearing the commotion. “Hey Harry? You alright in there?”

“Uh . . .” Harry straightened up and cleared his throat. “Yeah, “m fine,” he squeaked. He cursed himself after the words came out of his mouth. He cursed himself a second time when he looked down and saw that his dick and his imagination were teaming up against him.

**

Fortunately, Harry was able to get his shift covered today, so he could focus on studying. His economics final was tomorrow and it was the one class he wasn’t sure about. Harry wouldn’t fail the class, but depending on what he made on the final would determine if he made a B or a C. And he really couldn’t use another C on his transcript.

Groaning in frustration, Harry threw his pen down and closed his eyes. He breathed out, hoping he could stay calm enough to understand the concepts and apply them in the practice questions his professor gave him. He was hoping, but it wasn’t working.

 _Somebody save me from my misery_ , Harry prayed to himself. And he might not have voiced the prayer, but someone definitely answered it.

Slipping through the half-open door, Louis tip-toed in with his hands behind his back. Harry still had his eyes closed, so Louis gently placed a gift on top of Harry’s notes. As soon as he started talking, Harry’s eyes opened.

“I may have pulled some strings with Santa, so he delivered early,” Louis said. With a shrug, he continued. “Perks of having a Christmas Eve birthday.”

Harry moved his textbook out of the way and placed the gift in his lap. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Oh, shut it. It’s from Santa. He gave me permission to give this to your stressed out self like two weeks early.”

“Well, then Santa didn’t have to,” Harry replied. “And I’m not that stressed out.”

Louis pointed at his pen. “Tell that to your pen.” And okay, yeah. Harry may have been chewing the crap out of it.

Harry carefully unwrapped the present and pulled out a super soft gray jumper that was a bit oversized just like how he liked. He instantly began fonding over the piece of clothing and couldn’t wipe the smile from his face even if he tried.

“This is so nice, thank you.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s from Santa!” Louis responded with faux-exasperation.

Harry laughed and then pulled Louis into a hug. “Thank you,” he said again, but this time, he kissed Louis right behind his ear. He dropped his arms when he realized what he just did and immediately looked down at the jumper in his lap to hide his blush.

“I’m glad you like it. Now I won’t keep you from your studying any longer. Just . . . try not to stress yourself out too much. You know more than you think you do and all that, yeah?”

Harry looked up slightly and nodded.

“And if you need anything from me, just shout.” Louis smiled before taking a step back and leaving. Once Louis was secure in his own room, Harry slumped back onto his pillows and covered his face with his hands.

 _I’m in trouble_ , he told himself.

**W E D N E S D A Y**

Harry was the type of student who preferred waking up early to finish assignments or study rather than staying up late. He wasn’t about allnighters, and he would try to get a decent amount of sleep whenever he had something big coming up, like these final exams.

The sun had to be out for a mere twenty minutes when Harry went to his kitchen to make himself coffee. The kitchen and the living room was one big space, so the first thing Harry noticed was the gloomy weather outside. And the second thing was Louis passed out on the couch with his glasses still on his face, his pen dangerously close of slipping out of his fingers, and his textbook open on his stomach.

Because he was Harry, he didn’t even think twice about taking a picture and posting it to instagram with the caption “working hard or hardly working?” He knew Louis would scold him when he saw it, but that didn’t ruin the fun of it. In fact, Harry grinned as he imagined what Louis would say to him as he moved all of the tangible objects off of Louis and pulled the blanket they keep on the couch over him.

Once his coffee was brewed and he added in a shot of his favorite holiday creamer, Harry took the mug into his room. He kept the mug in one hand and used his other to flip through his study guide, quietly testing himself on the material.

Harry gave up about an hour later. His mind was screaming for a break and he figured he shouldn’t wear himself out before his exam. So he pushed his notebook aside and told himself, if I don’t know it by now, I never will.

After he showered and got dressed, Harry went to his kitchen for the second time that morning. He pulled out a granola bar and as he was filling up his water bottle, Louis woke up.

Well, he nearly jumped off the couch when he regain consciousness and shouted, “Fuck, what time is it?”

Harry looked at the time on the microwave. “Half til ten.”

Louis scrambled around, throwing the blanket off of him and pulling his planner out of the mess on the coffee table. He audibly sighed in relief. “Okay. I still have three and a half hours to get this paper done.”

Harry chuckled at his flatemate’s calm voice, yet crazy look. “You can do it, Lou.” He screwed the lid on his water bottle. “And I really don’t want to, but I gotta go.”

“Good luck on your final. You don’t need it, but good luck.” Louis gave him a smile with his words of support.

“Thanks, good luck on your paper and I’ll see you later.”

Harry left the flat and tried not to think about Louis’ morning voice or how his shirt was slightly too big for him and was falling off his shoulder and how he could see his collarbones and _fuck_ , economics, right. Supply and demand and all that shit.

He blamed early morning studying plus Louis being super supportive and those feelings that Harry never knew existed.

**T H U R S D A Y**

As soon as Harry walked out of the class, relief set in his bones and he finally felt like he could relax. He just finished his last final of the term and he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was go home and go to sleep.

But he made a promise to Zayn to hang out with him as he worked the campus radio station.

Zayn waved Harry in when he saw him through the glass. He queued a song to come after the one that was playing, so he could greet Harry for longer than a thirty seconds.

“Harry, have a seat.” Zayn gestured to the only other chair in the room. “How’re ya?”

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. You know the feeling you get after you just finish off another term and it’s like, yay I’m done, but also like, so what am I supposed to do now? And then there’s always being another term closer to having to figure out what I want to do with my life.”

Zayn shook his head. “Please warn me next time you bring up the big topics. I have no fucking clue what I’ll be doing after graduation.”

“I don’t think anyone really does. And then like,” Harry continued, “I can’t help but wonder if everyone is just going to disappear once we all graduate. Like, we’ll go our separate ways and by September, it’ll be like it never happened.”

“Where is this coming from?” Zayn looked at the time left on the song and held up his hand. “Actually hold that thought.” He tapped his finger on the microphone button and as soon as the song ended, he started talking to the listeners. “I dunno about you all, but that song definitely gets me hype to get these finals done with. And, our favorite Host Hop-In just hopped in and guess what? He’s done with his finals! Luck soul, that one.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “I’m not that lucky.” This wasn’t the first time he had stopped by the radio station and because Zayn did whatever the fuck he wanted, he would hand Harry a mic and a pair of headphones and force him to host with him. Well, if any of the lads stopped by, Zayn did this, but only Harry was the favorite. Or at least, that’s what Zayn told him.

“If you have any questions for Harry here, call them in or tweet them at us,” Zayn said. “And because sleep is a distant memory for this week, here’s No One’s Here To Sleep by Naughty Boy and Bastille.” He hit a button and turned his mic off. “Okay, where’s your head at?”

Harry shrugged. “I dunno. It just feels like everything is gonna change soon.”

Zayn nodded. “But not all change is bad. Life works out in mysterious ways and it’s refreshing surprise to see where we all turn up.”

“God,” Harry groaned. “You take _one_ literature and philosophy crossover class two years ago.”

“Shut up, you know I’m right.” Zayn leaned over and patted Harry on the shoulder. “Stop freaking out about the future and start celebrating with being done with this term.”

He sighed. “Okay. Okay, fine.” Harry picked up the second pair of headphones and put them on his head. “Let’s co-host the shit out of the rest of your hour.”

Zayn smiled. “This is why you’re the favorite.” The song ended and Zayn took a call. “Alright, welcome to the air. You already know who we are, so it would only be fair to know who you are. Name please.”

The caller cleared his throat. “Hi, I’m . . . I’m Harold and I have a question for Harry.”

Harry and Zayn exchanged a look. Zayn smirked as he responded, “Go for it, Harold.”

“Well, I was just wondering what plans Harry had for the holidays now that he’s done with finals and all.”

“Um.” Harry thought about what his next week would look like. “I’m heading home in a couple days and after lunch on Christmas, I’ll be off to a secret location.”

Zayn scoffed. “I hope that answers your question, Harold, because apparently Harry chose to be mysterious today.”

“Heyyyyyyyy, I just don’t want to ruin the surprise!” Harry defended.

“Don’t worry Zayn, I got exactly what I needed. Happy Christmas,” the caller said before hanging up.

Zayn queued up two more songs. “Harry and I are here until 4, so if you have any requests or questions or whatever, you know what to do. Enjoy the music!”

And as soon as Zayn cut off their mics, Harry asked, “Does Louis ever talk about me?”

“Are you seriously asking me if your flatmate and best friend talks about you?”

Harry nodded helplessly. “C’mon Zayn, just answer the question.”

“Of course he does,” Zayn said with a no-shit tone. “Quit fishing and tell me what you’re looking for.”

“I’m not looking for anything.” Harry wanted answers, if he was being honest. He wanted someone to tell him why these feelings were popping up now and if they actually meant something or if he was just sleep deprived and what will happen if he voiced those feelings.

**

If you asked Harry how he ended up in his living room at midnight with a shirtless Louis, he probably wouldn’t be able to tell you. In fact, he’d probably be too distracted that he wouldn’t even hear you.

“Haz, are you listening to me?”

Harry cleared his throat and moved his gaze from Louis’ torso to his face. “Sorry. I blanked there for a second.”

“I said to grab the other side of this table.” Louis’ hands were gripping the edge of the coffee table and his stance could only be described as waiting.

“Right. Sorry.” Harry grabbed the other side and lifted the table when Louis did. He followed Louis’ direction and when they set down the table, he turned back to look at where it just was. “Why are we moving furniture in the middle of the night?”

“Because it’s time for change,” Louis answered. “We’ve lived here for two years and we never changed anything. It’s boring.”

Harry frowned. “Maybe it’s not the best arrangement, but I wouldn’t call it boring.”

“Okay, fine. Maybe not boring, but just . . .” Louis twisted his mouth as the tried to think of the perfect word. “You know this would so much easier if I didn’t drink half a bottle of wine already. Also, why is it so fucking hot in here?”

As Harry went to turn down the temperature a little, he saw the bottle of wine sitting on the kitchen counter. Louis was known to get hot when he drank and that explained why his shirt went missing.

When Harry got back to the living room, he asked, “Please tell me you at least finished your portfolio before you started drinking?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “No shit. I cracked open the bottle in celebration. This fucking term can fucking suck it.”

Harry chuckled. “Alright. Was the table the only thing you wanted to move?”

“Oh no.” A mischievous look crossed Louis’ face. “I have plans, Harry. Lots and lots of plans.”

“Just because you wanted change?”

Louis shrugged. “More like leading up to what I really want.”

Harry didn’t ask anymore about it as he and Louis moved every piece of furniture multiple times until they found an arrangement that worked. He didn’t ask anymore about it because his mind drifted off to the conversation he had with Zayn earlier. Zayn said that not all change was bad, and maybe that was the answer Harry was looking for.

Maybe everything was falling into place for him and he just needed to figure out what he needed to do.

**F R I D A Y**

“Shots!” Niall screamed over the music.

The term was finally over for everyone and Liam arranged a last minute party at his house. Considering just about everyone was in need of a pick-me-up after the past week of exams and final assignments, it didn’t take long for people to hear about the party and accept the invitation.

Louis laughed and took one of the glasses from the table. He raised it in the air and said, “To the second of the last times we ever have to deal with a finals week.”

“Cheers,” Zayn shouted before downing his shot. Liam and Niall followed suit. But Harry and Louis were standing there, staring at each other. Zayn looked over at Liam and mouthed now.

Liam grabbed Harry’s arm. “Harry, my friend, I need you opinion on something. Come with me please.” Harry tried putting the shot back down on the table before Liam pulled him away, but he ended up tipping it over.

“That was weird,” Louis commented just before he took his shot.

“I know, right? Weird.” Zayn threw his arm around Louis’ shoulders and began leading him through the party. There were people everywhere and it worked as the perfect distraction.

Harry was still being pulled and he was a little put off by the sudden departure from the group. “Liam, where are we going?”

Liam didn’t answer him, just continued pulling Harry through the living room and up the stairs to him bedroom. “Wait here,” he told Harry as he let him in his room and left.

When Liam came back to the room a minute later, Harry asked, “Is there where you take advantage of me?”

“Shut up.” He placed a small box in Harry’s hands. “What d’you think?”

Harry opened the box. “Well, I don’t know anyone who doesn’t like diamonds and I guess I can go get my ears pierced.” He raised the box to the side of his face. “I’m sure they’ll look great.”

Liam smacked Harry on the arm and took the box back. “They’re for Sophia, dumbass.”

“She’s gonna love them, Liam,” Harry told him honestly. “It’s a very nice gift.”

He nodded. “Alright. I wasn’t sure if it was too much or too little or . . .” Liam shrugged. “I dunno.” He put the box in his pocket and took a step towards the door. “Let’s get back to the party before someone thinks that I really did take advantage of you.”

“Please. Like you could get any of this.” Harry flipped his hair over his shoulder and walked past Liam. He was glad that he was letting his hair grow out because there was just enough of it for the gesture to work.

Liam snorted. “I don’t even have words. But I do need a drink.”

The two friends headed back downstairs and went out to the back deck to where the drinks were supposed to be. Harry opened the big red cooler and when he saw there was nothing there, he wondered if Liam forgot to get drinks for the party. But if that were the case, where did Niall get those shots?

“Where are the drinks?”

“Hmm?” Liam was looking up at the awning like he was waiting for something. “Hey Harry? Do you see what I see?”

Harry walked over and stood next to Liam. “And what is it that you see?”

Before Liam could answer, Zayn pushed Louis onto the deck. “Zayn, what the fuck is your problem?”

“No problem,” he responded. “Right Liam?”

Liam looked at Zayn. “Right.”

Louis and Harry exchanged a look of confusion because what the hell were their friends on? They never got their answer because Niall ran out and jumped up, attaching something to the awning, and then he pulled Zayn and Liam back into the house.

When the door shut, Louis turned around. “Okay, seriously. What the fuck was that? Zayn literally dragged me all around the house for some reason that I don’t know. And then he brings me out here and I just . . . Haz, what’re you looking at?”

Harry’s eyes were back to the spot where Liam was looking at a minute ago. It was the same spot where Niall just attached something to. And that something was mistletoe.

“Is that?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied.

Slowly, Harry turned towards Louis and Louis looked up at Harry. They were both watching each other with careful eyes and waiting for something to happen.

Harry expected his heart to be beating like crazy in his chest, but that wasn’t the case. He was calm and he couldn’t feel more at ease. It felt like this was how it was supposed to go and that this was an everyday occurrence.

 _Here goes everything_ , Harry thought to himself as he placed his hands on either side of Louis’ face and leaned down to kiss him.

Their lips touched for only a second before Louis pulled back. Harry’s eyes were wide as he instantly jumped to the conclusion that he fucked up. But Louis smiled up at him and said, “It’s about fucking time, H.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” Louis held Harry’s wrist as Harry had his hands on Louis’ face. “P.S. this jumper looks great on you.”

It was then that Harry remembered that he was wearing the jumper Louis had gotten him for Christmas. He moved his gaze to where Louis was holding his hand, and he noticed the small L sewed onto the sleeve of the jumper.

“Its been right in front of me the entire time, hasn’t it?” Harry whispered.

Louis kissed Harry and this time, it was an actual kiss. It was the kiss that answered all of the questions Harry’s had for the past week. It was the kiss that finally made everything make sense. It was the kiss that sealed the deal.

“So where is this secret location you’ll be off to on Christmas?” Louis asked.

Harry snorted. “I knew that was you! And you couldn’t think of any name other than Harold?”

“Well, what can I say?” Louis grinned.” I’m pretty fond of a Harold.”

“You know that’s not actually my name, right?”

Louis’ face dropped. “Aw shit, cat’s out of the bag. Sorry Harry, I must go confess my undying love to Harold.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and held him tight. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“Not even wherever you’re planning on taking me for my birthday slash Christmas present?”

“I’ll consider it.”

Louis hummed. “But seriously, do I not get to know?”

Harry laughed. “Sorry love, Santa didn’t give me special permission to give you your present early.”

“I’ll have to have a word with him then.”

“Maybe, but for now, let’s go back inside. It’s fucking freezing out here.”

As soon as the two of them walked inside the house, they found Niall, Liam, and Zayn standing around the kitchen, trying their best to look casual. Harry and Louis didn’t even have to look each other to charge at their friends and tackle them.

The new year was around the corner and they were less than a month away to start their last term at uni, but tonight was a reminder that so much was possible. This definitely wasn’t the beginning and it wasn’t the end just yet. They still have six months together and absolutely anything could happen.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
